For CDMA call setup, a base station and/or mobile switching station (for convenience we will refer to both/either as the base station) should know the service options supported by a mobile station. In existing CDMA systems as defined in the IS-95 standard of the Telecommunications Industry Association and the Electronic Industries Association (TIA/EIA/IS-95), TSB74, and ANSI J-STD-008 the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, the base station receives a preferred service option during call initiation, but any alternative service options supported by the mobile station must be requested at a later time. The base station sends a Status Request Message on the Paging channel and/or Traffic channel to get this additional information. The mobile station then responds by sending a status message. The magnitude of the time period for this exchange may be in the order of seconds which is an inordinate amount of time in electronics and is thus inefficient.
Accordingly there exists a need for a more efficient system and method of negotiating service options between a base station and a mobile station in CDMA systems.
There also exists a need for a CDMA system which eliminates the need for request and response negotiations between the base station and a mobile station to determine which service options are available to the mobile station.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide more efficient systems and methods of negotiating service options between a base station and a mobile station in a CDMA system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a CDMA system which eliminates the need for request and response negotiations between the base station and a mobile station to determine which service options are available.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a CDMA system which transmits preferred and alternate service options supported by the base station during call initiation.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description thereof.